Ken's Day
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: Ummm.... Ken's school day, it's sorta interesting


Kitty: *Dis* Don't own Digimon, okies?  
  
Lawyer Dude: No not okay. *pulls out Bazooka*  
  
Kitty: EEP!!!!!!!!!! *runs behind Ken* Shoot him!  
  
Ken: He can't do that.  
  
Kitty: *puzzled look* Why not.  
  
Ken: Because I have a golden PP7(GoldenEye, James Bond)  
  
Kitty: Oh, okay... *realization hits* HEy WHERE'D YA GET THAT HUNK O' MEDAL!!!!???!!!!!!  
  
Ken: It's just there... for political reasons... Beware the law.  
  
Kitty: RIIGGGHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Genius no more; how do you score  
  
Ken sighed at an all to familiar sound, his alarm clock. It was 6:30 AM, and a once again dreadful Monday. He sighed and drug himself out of bed. He despised school. Maybe a month ago he would be drowning in glory. But now that he had changed, so had his IQ. He had been transferred to Odaiba Jr. High. A demotion you could call it. He no longer met the standards of the so called "gifted" Tamatchi school. He was now the normal 12 year old 7th grade loser. 6:33. "Ken, Sweetie! Get up!" rang Mrs. Ichijouji's sing-song voice from down the hall. "Coming..." Ken mumbled sleepily. No shower this morning. He had gotten one last night and he was too tired. He had been up until 12:30 last night doing homework. Now it was much harder. He drug himself down the hall to the breakfast table. A large amount of foods were set out in front of him. He grimaced. Too early, he was not a morning person. He grabbed a granola bar and headed back to his room.  
  
What to wear. Now that he no longer went to that dreaded private school he was allowed to wear what he wanted freely. He choose some baggy jeans and a rusty-orange AE shirt. He flashed a smile at his reflection. Looking good. Feeling bad. He really did hate school. Things were getting difficult, and he felt lucky to be getting a B+. It's not that he was stupid, he just felt, distracted. He grabbed his black and grey Jansport backpack. He drug it down the hall to the bathroom with him. He brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face. Good enough. He looked in the mirror one last time and walked down the hall; pack over one shoulder.  
  
"Bye, Mom," I stated, hand on the doorknob. "Oh, good-bye, Sweetie, have a good day at school. Did you get enough to eat?" she asked, poking her head into the living room. "Ok, I will, and yes; bye," I stated, shamefully hiding the granola bar in my pocket. I opened the door and stepped into the dismal hallway; lifeless... I sighed and began my way to the elevator. I pressed the 'down' button and waited patiently. Hopefully I'd get to school early and get to make some quick conversation with Davis or Yolei.  
  
I quickly made my way to the bus station, I might get there quicker this way. I climbed on the bus and found an empty seat towards the back. But I was still not alone. There were some kids from my old school riding also, too lazy to walk two blocks. They snickered and made faces at me as if I couldn't see or hear them. I could hear them whispering things like "yah that's the stupid kid" or "that hot-shot that was on some drugs to make him smarter". It made my eyes water. None of this was true. I hid my face behind my bag, I couldn't let them see me cry. But my sniffles didn't remain unoticed. One of the boys came and sat next to me. "Ohhh! Did we make smarty-pants cry?" he sneered. I pulled on the brake, I had to get out now. I pushed the kid out of my seat as the bus slowed to a hault. I climbed off quickly. I began to walk the next block and a half.  
  
Once upon reaching the school I was 10 minutes early. Too bad I wished now that I wasn't. My eyes were red from crying on the way over. And I didn't want my friends to see me cry. Too late. Davis came bounding outta nowhere, like usual. I wiped my eyes and tried to look cheerful. I couldn't. "Hey, Ken!" Davis gushed, happy as ever. "What'a wrong?" he questioned, his happy face turning into a worried expression. "It's nothing," I assured him. Of course I was lying, but I didn't want to make him worry. "Okay!" replied a now once again happy Davis, "So what did you get on number 7?" "I don't remember," I replied. I hated math. "Hey, Davis!" a boy from across the playground yelled, "Over here!" "Hey, sorry, Ken, I gotta go, but I'll see you in 2nd period!" Davis beamed, then ran across the playground. "Okay," I replied half-heartedly to myself. I found a nice quiet spot and waited fort he bell to ring. RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! Perfect timing.  
  
I loaded into the school with thousands of other 6th, 7th, and 8th graders. I hated crowds. Anything over 12 was too many for me. But hey, this was life. I walked swiftly to my locker. There was a sign taped on it. It said 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' in big green letters. I ripped it savagely off of the small metal storage center. I heard a few snickers as I stuffed the crumpled paper into my pocket. It wasn't funny. I wasn't even Irish for the love of Pete! If they were going to make fun of me they could at least use the correct nationality. Who was Pete anyway? And why were we loving him...? Anyhow, I was Japanese/Korean. My mom was Korean and had moved to Tokyo when she was 15 with her family. Funny how I looked entirely Japanese though. It gave me these really cool eyes though..... Oh well I grabbed my books and hurried to Homeroom. The bell rang almost immediately after my arrival. My teacher glared at me. "You just made it, Mr. Ichijouji, I suggest you walk more swiftly," he taunted. I never did like him. Even if I had only been going here three long and painful weeks. I nodded and took my seat. A few giggles spread across the room. Kari was in my class, she only gave a sympathetic smile. I knew deep down she wanted to laugh too, but she was a good friend. I sighed and began to doodle in my notebook. 1st period didn't start for another 3 minutes. I drew a picture of me. I was standing in a crowd of people, lost and confused, I wore a frown. I wrote "How I feel everyday" on the side. My teacher was strolling around the room. As he passed me he took my drawing from me and looked interestly at it. He frowned and handed it back to me as the bell rang. I hastily snatched it away and walked into the crowded hall. That's just how I felt.  
  
I walked into the art room, my favorite class of the day. The place where I could be myself and express myself without even opening my mouth. I quietly sat down. I shared this room with none of my friends. But it was okay. The kids were nice, mostly. I put my books under the table and grabbed my neon-orange mechanical pencil. A few more kids piled into the room. Ones like me, kids that said a whole lot of nothing. And we had an almost-talent. I'm glad I signed up for art. The teacher, Mrs. Latalent, strolled in. A wide grin on her face. "Ah, my favorite class," she mused, "The class before the rest of the school comes in and drives me insane!" A few giggles spread among the 17 kids that were in the room. "And one of my most talented classes," she smiled. A few kids blushed. I didn't, she couldn't possibly be talking about me. I just wanted to get started, but I was patient, only because she was my favorite teacher. We were going to draw free-period today. Yay! I liked drawing what we had to, but free- periods were my favorite because you could draw anything you want! It had to be appropriate though, no violence.  
  
I began to draw girl, with black hair and saphire eyes. She was sitting on a bench in a park, under a Sakura tree. Then off to the side I drew some bushes. There, you could see Daisuke's head poking out with little binoculars. Then there was me, next to him rolling my eyes. I chuckled softly to myself, how I could imagine it so well! The kid next to me gave a weird look, I blushed and went back to drawing. I pulled out the colored pencils. It was quite a piece of work when I was done. I still had 10 minutes of class left. My teacher strolled past and picked up my drawing, but she did not frown like my H.R. teacher did, she smiled. "Hey, Ken, this is really nice," she smiled. I blushed and nodded. "Could I keep this please?" she asked kindly. I nodded again, too embarrassed to speak. She smiled and walked on over to the other tables. "Hey, new kid, you're not bad," said the boy next to me, he gave a warm smile. "Call me Ken," I smiled, I had made a friend.  
  
The bell rang. Now for dreaded math class. At least Davis was in this class with me. The only up. We had had a quiz yesterday. And I had a feeling I didn't do too well... I walked into the room, 2 minutes until class started. Davis rushed up to me. "Hey!" he said. "Hello," I replied, still feeling good about art. "You're in a good mood!" Davis observed, "Aren't you supposed to be all mopy like you usually are?" "No," I said, a small smile creeping onto my face. "I made a friend," I stated, matter-of-factly. "Oh! Good for you!" Davis congradulated. He knew how I was around the other kids. The late bell rang and we all took our seats. Evil Mrs. Itinatchi (no clue about these names...) sneered at all of us. "Get out your homework assignments," she demanded sternly. 21 folders made shuffling noises as 21 children retreived their homework assignments. She collected them and began passing out tests. Not a word was exchanged. Just an involuntary moan here and there. I even heard a few 'yes!'s. Davis smiled when he got his paper, that either meant he got a high D or low C. I sighed I hated waiting for things like this. Then a paper was dropped carelessly onto my desk. C+ was written in dark red ink. I sighed, this was going to be a long 4 months.  
  
Mrs. I.rambled on about something, but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking, thinking about the problems that I would face that day. I'd probably get knocked out in gym, then get bullied into giving away my lunch money, then get called on something and not know the answer... "Mr. Ichijoui, what would 27 and 6/17 round to?" rang that horrid voice. "Uhh..." I stuttered. "To the principal's," she demanded, "think about your girlfriend there, not here." I sighed, second time this week I was sent to the principal's office. One more strike and I'd have detention. I gathered my books and walked out. Davis gave me a small smile, I did not return the offer. I hated school sooooo bad. Takeru passed me in the hall, he had a restroom pass. "Hey, Ken, are you sick?" he asked, noting that I had all my books and an office pass. "No, principal's," I mumbled. "Yikes!" Takeru laughed, "Watch out for her fangs!" I smiled and continued down the hall. He always seemed to cheer a person up. I reached the office and handed them my pass. I had to sit and wait.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Kitty: Okay, so I was too lazy to write the whole thing out and I made it into chapters....  
  
Ken: Lazy-A[censor]  
  
Kitty: Shut your wordhole! I don't have time to deal with your profane language!  
  
Ken: Fudge.  
  
Kitty: DON'T PUSH IT, MISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: *pulls out little cassette player and plays ice-cream man theme*  
  
Kitty: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: Oh, but it is..... don't make me summon the teletubies.......  
  
Kitty: *now in traumatizing state* NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teletubies enter with happy little tune  
  
Tele: Uh-Oh!  
  
Kitty: O-O''''''''  
  
Tele: Teletubies GO BOOM!!!!!!!!! *teletubies pull out an assortment of large guns* *serious voices* We are really spies for BarneySmile INC. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty & Ken: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
